In Love With a Beifong
by sysoba
Summary: Bolin Bistino had a modest life: he was a waiter at the local Narook's Noodles and resided in a 700-square foot apartment with his brother. Dating- or even meeting- a member of one of the country's most prestigious families was such a far-fetched idea that it never crossed his mind. Until, that is, he unwittingly bumps into a certain Beifong at the supermarket. Modern AU. Bopal.
1. Chapter 1

_In Love With a Beifong_

Chapter One

"Oh, my dear Ginger, I cannot let you go-"

_Click._

"Breaking news! President Raiko has issued a new bill-"

_Click._

"Wow! Tahno lands another double jab combo, and Hazuk takes another roundhouse to the head. I don't know if-"

_Click._

"Introducing the Sato Premier by Future Industries. Its new innovations will rewrite the standards for automobiles-"

_Click._

"Hello, and welcome back to our special today, where we will learn the secret of Narook's signature sea weed noodles! Mr. Narook himself has been kind enough to join us today and help us prepare this famous Water tribe meal."

"Seriously? There's nothing good on today," Bolin moaned, sprawled out on the worn couch. He cracked his back and let out a massive yawn. Channel surfing must really take its toll on the body.

"It's the best we can do without a cable box, bro. We can't afford all those channels if we can barely afford a decent apartment," Mako called from the other room.

"Yeah. Don't remind me," the younger brother grumbled in response.

The two never really had any surplus money to spend on stuff like that. Mako's salary as a bottom-rank police officer coupled with Bolin's modest pay as a waiter at Narook's left little excess funds after paying the rent of their 700-square foot apartment. Life didn't come cheap in the downtown area of Republic City.

Still, they did manage to afford decent clothes, adequate food (although cheap ramen noodles every night isn't exactly gourmet to die for), and gym memberships, so he wasn't complaining. A lot of people had it way worse than the two brothers.

Watching a cooking program wasn't quite the most effective way to distract Bolin from his stomach growling. He grunted as he rose from the run-down couch and lumbered over to the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge door and was disappointed, but not surprised, when he noted that it was getting bare again.

"Crap, Mako, we're out of milk!" he hollered to his brother. Seeing nothing to his liking, he shut the door and ambled over to the pantry (which was mostly a door with a shelf behind it) and surveyed its contents.

"If you're looking for noodles, we're out of those too. You finished them yesterday, remember?" came his brother's call from across the apartment.

Bolin cursed under his breath. They didn't have any chips, either. A trip to the grocery store was direly needed.

"Yo, Bo, why don't you run over to the store and get us some groceries? You can take my bike."

"Why don't _you_? I gotta work tomorrow morning."

"Because I, uh... I'm busy..."

"You've got a date with Korra, now, don't you?" Bolin smirked, knowing his brother. He closed the pantry door and walked across the apartment to where Mako's voice had sounded from, the bathroom. The younger brother leaned against the inside of the door frame casually and examined Mako, who was gelling his hair in front of the mirror.

"D'awww, look at you, looking all spiffy for Korra," Bolin teased playfully.

His older brother was wearing a black two-button blazer and a white dress shirt with a red necktie. It wasn't often that Mako dressed up like this. He was a practical, industrious man, and would always feel more comfortable wearing a badge than a tie. But hey, one had to admit that the blazer looked quite _good_ on the elder boy.

"Why are you dressing up? I thought Korra liked casual dates?" Bolin inquired. "I thought she didn't like being formal? I mean, she and I had a great time at freakin' Narook's a while back."

Mako scanned Bolin through the mirror. His fingers stopped whisking gel through his hair and he sighed. "Look, Bolin, I'm just gonna tell you. We hafta look nice because we're going to Kwang's Cuisine. And we're meeting up with Asami and her date, Iroh."

"What? You all're going out without me? How come I wasn't invited?" Bolin tried to keep the childish whine out of his tone, but ultimately failed.

"Well, you'd kinda need a date for that. And we, uh, didn't want you playing the third wheel."

"But_—_hey, I could've gotten a date! What makes you think I couldn't get a date?"

"No, no, it's not that I think you can't get a date! It's just that I know you broke up with that crazy Eska chick a few weeks ago, so I didn't wanna pressure you, bro."

"Well, you could have at least mentioned this thing to me beforehand! I could have gotten a date and come with you guys!" Bolin fumed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry, Bolin. But it's too late now anyways. You're gonna have the apartment to yourself tonight. But since you've got nothing else to do, can't you just run real quick to the store?"

"Yeah, sure. Fine," Bolin groused in disgruntlement.

Just then, Mako's phone beeped in his pocket. He gave himself a quick look-over in the mirror and then checked his phone.

"Alright, Bo. See ya later. Asami's outside waiting with her ride, so I gotta go." He moved past his brother and exited the apartment in a hurry. "Oh! And the keys are on the table!" he called halfway out the door.

"Great. Mako's gonna be out having fun with Korra and Asami while I get to run errands. Alone. Isn't that awesome?" Bolin griped sarcastically to himself. He made his way to the cramped den area and shut off the TV. With a sigh, he walked over to the coffee table to grab Mako's motorcycle keys. He moved towards the door and grabbed his corduroy jacket off the hanger, putting it on quickly. He grabbed Mako's helmet, stuck his feet in his shabby shoes, and was out the door.

* * *

Bolin enjoyed riding his brother's motorcycle. It was a Future Industries bike (Asami was able to get it for him for a very low price), and it was nice. It was a decent size and a comfortable ride. It also had luggage racks where Mako installed some saddlebags to put their belongings. That would be useful for the groceries. The engine roared healthily and it rode smoothly, making for a fun ride.

The sun was nearly done lowering itself under the horizon when Bolin parked the bike in the parking lot of the supermarket. He took off his helmet and hung it on the handle bars, jogging inside the place afterwards.

_Alright. Ramen noodles, milk, barbecue chips. Ramen noodles, milk, barbecue chips. Ramen noodles, milk, barbecue chips_...

After getting a small cart, he headed down the canned food aisle. He quickly found a box of chicken ramen and placed it in his cart. Then he headed for the snack aisle, 'parked' the cart there, and starting roaming. The orphan scanned the shelves for the cheapest barbecue chip brand while repeating the list like a mantra.

"Ramen noodles, milk, barbecue chips. Ramen noodles, milk, barbecue chips. Ramen noodles, milk, barbecue—oof!"

His jabbering was cut off when he flat out collided with something. Or some_body_, he corrected when he opened his eyes to see a flustered girl knocked onto the ground.

"Oh! I am so, so sorry! God, I am such a klutz sometimes! I wasn't looking where I was going, and-"

"-It's okay, it's okay! I wasn't really paying attention either. Here, uh, let me help you up." He extended his hand, and she hesitantly grabbed it. He pulled her off the ground easily.

"Sorry about that," he grinned. "I can never really think straight when food is on my mind. Or apparently walk, for that matter."

She chuckled. The sound was light and pleasant to Bolin's ears.

Now that he could get a good look at her, he realized that the girl looked vaguely familiar. Her apple green eyes, her ebony short hair, her olive tanned skin... He'd seen it somewhere, he knew it. He squinted his eyes slightly, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. But he couldn't.

"I'm Bolin. And what's your name?" he asked, absentmindedly extending his hand to shake.

"Opal. And you?" said Opal, returning her gentle grip on his hand. Then her face flushed. "Wow, I'm really off today. Nevermind that."

"It's cool." He grinned goofishly, but then once again reconnoitered her look. "But I swear, you look really familiar," Bolin drawled.

Opal, being a member of the Beifong family_—_one of the most famous surnames in the country_—_knew exactly why she looked familiar, but decided to toy with him. Most of the time, people would recognize her by now, but this boy was clueless.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she replied with a shrug and a small smile.

"Do you? Huh. But seriously, I'm this close to placing your face," said Bolin, holding his index finger and thumb apart as if he were going to pinch someone.

"Hmmm. Well, maybe if I told you a little about me, you'd be able to make the connection...?"

"Yeah, okay. Go ahead."

"Well, I don't live here in Republic City, I live in another town, Zaofu, but it's really close to here. It's just a little south of Republic. Also, I've got four brothers: two younger, two older..." She trailed off, waiting for Bolin to catch on. He didn't.

"Okay. Mmhmm. Four brothers, different city..." He pretended to look sophisticated, stroking his chin in thought. "Yeah. It's not clicking."

She laughed again lightly. Once again he was reminded that he loved the sound.

"Maybe it'll click later. Now tell me, are you from around here?" Opal inquired with a subtle smile.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Republic City born and raised," he replied proudly with a grin. "I live downtown with my brother. We share a place."

"That's cool. He's your only sibling?"

"Yep."

"Older or younger?"

"Older."

"Cool. You get along?"

"Yeah. We gotta, or else living with each other would suck."

"True."

There was a break in the conversation, allowing Bolin to look her over once again. And yet again, he couldn't quite pinpoint where he recognized her from. And ugh, was that killing him.

"Still can't figure out how I'm familiar?" she asked playfully, her brow arching.

"You got me," he muttered, massaging his temples. "But seriously, I know I saw you somewhere. You know I saw you somewhere. Why don't I know where I saw you?"

Again, her wonderful chuckle rang in his ears.

"Tell you what," she grinned. "You come over tomorrow for dinner, and I'll tell you how I'm familiar."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Problem?"

"No, not at all! I've got nothing going on tomorrow, so that'll be great!"

They quickly exchanged phone numbers, and she said, "Give me the address, and I'll pick you up at your house."

"It's actually an apartment. 6112 Roku Street. I'll text it to you."

"Alright, cool. I'll be there at six o'clock tomorrow. See you then, Bolin," she said sweetly, smiling, before walking off.

"Y-yeah... see you... then..." he resounded in a flustered stutter.

_What exactly did I just get myself into?_ he thought before mindlessly grabbing a bag of chips, placing it in his cart, and walking off to the checkout.

_See you then, Bolin,_ his mind kept repeating.

It was only after he was halfway home did he realize he forgot the milk.

_Dammit._

* * *

As soon as she was out of Bolin's sight, she dropped the bravado.

_Did I really just do that?_ Opal mentally questioned herself, before walking out of the store to her car. She unlocked it with her keys and climbed in the front passenger seat. She got her iPhone out of the back pocket of her jeans and unlocked it.

_"Huan, hurry up and checkout. I'm waiting in the car,_" she typed before pressing send.

She got no response, which was expected with her brother, but five minutes later Huan appeared with the groceries.

"Gee, thanks for your help," he grumbled after unloading them and climbing in the driver seat.

"No problem. Now let's get home so I can do my stupid homework. I've got classes tomorrow."

* * *

_Author's note: Alright, just be patient with me. You'll get the actual Bopal next chapter. There's more to come._

_Also, I liked the idea of Huan and Opal running errands for Su, so I decided to incorporate it haha. Sorry it took so long to get to the actual Bolin/Opal interaction lol. It's really easy to get carried away by the modern Korra world._

_Thank you so much to the Tumblr user who requested this. It gets better, don't worry. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After making a second trip to the store for milk, Bolin arrived at the apartment at around eight. He put the groceries away, slipped off his shoes and coat, and changed into his boxers and cotton t-shirt. He checked his phone, and there was a text from Mako saying he'd be back at nine. Bolin responded with a "k" of acknowledgement.

The younger brother flopped onto the couch with a grin after turning on the TV. His mood had brightened a bit after meeting Opal; now he had something to look forward to tomorrow. But at the same time, his stomach flipped at the thought: they'd only just met each other, he knew virtually nothing about her, and he was probably going to end up doing something stupid to piss her off. He just wasn't very lucky when it came to girls. Always saying the wrong things, making the wrong move, doing something to make it awkward...

Just then, his little dog hopped into his lap. It was although his furry friend could sense his distress. Bolin responded by mindlessly running his fingers through Pabu's fur.

The young man tried to put his failures with girls off his mind, though. He tried thinking about why Opal had looked so familiar... but he couldn't quite focus with the TV blaring in the background about the latest discovery of Dr. Baatar Beifong.

* * *

An hour later, the apartment door burst open, and in stormed Mako. He kicked his clogs off and stomped off to the tiny bedroom in a flurry.

"So, the date didn't go well, did it?" Bolin called from the couch.

Bolin heard the furious rustle of fabric and his comically disgruntled older brother stomped into the den in an apparent outrage.

"Iroh is thirty-five years old! _Thirty-five_!" the police officer bellowed as he unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"Yeah? So?"

"_So? _Asami's twenty-one!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not seeing your point here..."

"HE'S TOO OLD FOR HER!" Mako screamed with a face contorted in outrage.

"SHUT UP OVER THERE!" yelled someone in a neighboring apartment.

The eldest sibling whipped off his shirt with a huff, retreating back to the other room.

"Why would you care? Asami can date whoever she wants."

The response was the bedroom door slamming shut loudly, prompting another yell from next door. Bolin couldn't help but laugh.

The younger brother unlocked his phone and navigated to the newest contact on there: 'Opal'. He decided to text her the address in case she didn't remember it tomorrow.

_"The address is 6112 Roku Street, Republic City. Rm 107. See ya tmrw" _he sent. He was a bit surprised to see a response a few seconds after.

_"Ok. Can't wait:)" _was Opal's reply. He was about to send something back when Mako appeared out of nowhere on the couch, in his nightwear.

"Who ya texting?" his brother asked casually.

"Gaahh... a friend..." the younger orphan hastily replied.

Mako's eyebrow arched. "'Opal' is the name of this friend? When'd you meet her?"

"The hell? Are you a mind reader or something?"

"I read the name over your shoulder before I asked. So, I'm guessing you like her or something...?"

Bolin's face dropped. "Jesus, Mako, why are you wasting your time in law enforcement? You should be a lawyer."

The older boy ignored his brother's indignant quip. "Anyways, when did you meet her?"

"Oh, I've known her for a long time!" Bolin responded immediately. "Haha... yeah, a... long time. So long I can't even remember when. Like, forever. Mmmhmmm..." He stopped his rambling upon seeing his brother's unconvinced-for-shit face. Bolin mentally face-palmed. Of course Mako would know he was lying! The dude's aspiring to be a detective!

"Okay, fine! I met her today. So what?" Bolin cried.

The officer laughed. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with that. Calm down, bro."

A few moments of silence between the brothers hung in the air. But it was broken when the elder asked, "So, how did you get her number so fast? If you only met today..."

"I, uh, bumped into her in the store. Literally."

"Hmmm... maybe I should use that strategy next time," Mako replied with a smirk and a wink.

"Seriously, dude. Stop. I just met her, and we're just going to dinner tomorrow. That's all."

"So you literally met her in the supermarket like two hours ago, and you're going on a date tomorrow...?"

"Yup," Bolin confirmed matter-of-factly.

"Alrighty then. If that's how you meet your ladies, I'm not gonna stop you." Mako propped his feet up on the coffee table and quickly became engrossed with the iPhone in his hands.

* * *

Bolin Bistino's alarm rang at 6:35 AM the next morning. He ended up hitting snooze three times before he actually got off of the couch. He took a quick shower, changed into his work uniform, did his hair, and brushed his teeth before his morning routine was complete. _  
_

He hitched a ride to work with Shin and clocked in at Narook's at 7:55. His shift started at eight, and he would work for eight hours from there.

All throughout the work day, he couldn't stop thinking about the date at six. He couldn't wait for dinner with Opal.

He started planning in his head: he would get out of work at four. Then he could have Shin drop him off at his apartment so he could get ready... or not. He tried not to mix with Shin and his buddies when it wasn't necessary.

He could always have Asami pick him up...? She and Bolin are close enough friends, and he knew she would answer him if he asked for a ride. Unless, of course, she was working, being the CEO of Future Industries and all.

Bolin used his lunch break as an opportunity to text Asami and ask if she could give him a lift at four. He sent her a text inquiring if it was possible, and a few minutes later got the reply: _"Sure"_.

_Okay, I've got the ride down. Asami can drop me off at the apartment. Then, I'll take a shower. I don't want to smell like noodles for Opal. But then... what'll I wear? Should I dress formal? Casual? Gaaah, I should have asked her so I don't have to show up to dinner looking like a complete idiot._

He spent his entire break mulling over what to wear and how to act so he could be presentable for the girl. Before he knew it, he was pulled back to work again, and he was going to have to fight off his daydreams for another four hours.

* * *

Four hours felt like four years to Bolin, and he was out the door enthusiastically as soon as he was relieved of his shift. He received Asami's _"on my way" _text and eagerly jumped in the front passenger seat as soon as she pulled in.

"Alright, straight to mine and Mako's place," he declared zealously as he buckled his seat belt.

Asami noted he was in a more energetic mood than usual. "I don't know how you do it, Bolin. You just got off an eight-hour eight o'clock shift and you're as happy as ever," she mused with a smile, taking a turn down Republic Avenue.

"I've got a dinner date tonight, so I'm real happy about that," the younger boy replied brightly.

"Don't tell me you're with that Eska girl again," Asami deadpanned.

"I'm not. No way. I'm having dinner with this real nice girl I met at the supermarket yesterday," was his whimsical response. "I didn't get enough time to really get to know her, so I'm looking forward to doing that tonight. But she's pretty, and nice, and... yeah."

"So you're quite fond of this mystery girl, huh? Well, that's great, Bolin. I hope you have fun."

The young CEO of Future Industries turned the car onto Roku Street and slowed to a stop at the apartment building. She pulled over and allowed her friend to exit the car. She offered a, "Have fun on your date. See ya," and was off.

The twenty year old rushed inside the building and burst into his apartment in a hurry. He quickly greeted his brother who was relaxing on the couch, and sprinted into the bathroom, where he stripped down and hopped into the shower.

After showering and drying off, Bolin ran into the bedroom with his towel around his waist and tore through the dresser. He eventually settled on a green-and-white striped polo shirt and blue jeans after considering every outfit he owned.

He then ran back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and gel his hair. He sprayed on some Axe, and after doing so, he checked himself over in the mirror for ten minutes, just to make sure he looked okay. He gave his reflection a dopey grin and a thumbs-up before returning to the den.

"Dressing to impress this Opal, I see," Mako chaffed before returning his attention to his phone.

* * *

Opal got home from the university at around three; her classes had let up at two-thirty today. She pulled into her family's estate and parked the car in the driveway. She grabbed her bookbag and headed into the house.

The Beifong property was of an incredibly grand size: the backyard was three acres, and the house itself was 6,500 square feet. The family had lived in the house for as long as anyone remembered; they had remodeled and updated it as the years passed, but they still lived in the same house.

Opal, like her four brothers, had grown accustomed to this luxurious home, for she was raised on it, and was never subjected to anything different. At this age, however, she did know that most people were less fortunate than her and her family.

Anyways, the middle Beifong child entered the house and made a beeline for her room. She set her bookbag down and headed to the bathroom to take a shower so she could freshen up for the dinner.

She was really looking forward to it, but at the same time, she was really nervous. She knew her parents were going to be away for the night: her father was out of town attending some sort of seminar, and was going to spend the night in a hotel afterward; and her mother was with Aunt Kya for a "ladies night out". She knew it wasn't right for her to invite a boy over for dinner out of the blue without her parents' consent, especially while they were away. But she worried that if she did ask, they'd say no. And she didn't want to cancel on Bolin.

After getting washed up, she put on the clothes she had picked out last night: a light green chiffon blouse and white skinny jeans. She did her hair in its regular style, and was ready for tonight. Now came the hard part: the wait.

* * *

As soon as the clock hit 5:35, Opal ran out to the car. She texted Bolin, _"On my way"_, and was off to Roku Street. It was a twenty minute drive, so she pulled into the apartment complex at 5:55.

She got out of her car and strolled into the building, making a beeline for room 107. She checked her texting conversation with Bolin to make sure she had the correct room number and then stood outside the door, taking a deep breath. It took her a moment to gather her wits and muster up the courage to ring the doorbell.

As soon as she did so, she heard some frantic movement from the other side of the door, and a moment later it opened to reveal a peppy Bolin.

"Heyyy, Opal! You look great!" he complimented with a grin.

"Thanks," she blushed shyly. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course! Let's go! I'm ready if you're ready!" the boy exclaimed animatedly.

So they walked out to the car together, and Opal got into the driver's seat. "Hop in," she smiled.

Bolin climbed in the other side, wondering if he should have opened the door for her to be a gentleman.

"So, where exactly are we going, again?" he asked as she started the car and began the drive.

"My house, remember? It'll be casual, we can have dinner and then maybe hang out afterward."

"Oh, okay. Sounds like fun," commented Bolin. But inwardly he was having self doubts: _Am I gonna have to meet her parents already? I don't even know her that well... what if I give off an awful first impression?_

"Do you like kale?" she asked with a smile as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Kale? Never tried it, actually," was Bolin's reply.

"Well, that'll have to change by the end of tonight. You don't know what you're missing out on."

A few minutes later, the Beifong estate came into sight. Opal steered them into the long driveway.

"Hey, I thought you said we were going to your house?"

Opal glanced at the boy, who was earnestly bemused, squinting his eyes and scratching his head. She barely stifled her laugh.

"I know. We _did_," the girl replied with a smirk as she exited the car.

Bolin got out too, and just kind of stood there, stunned. He took in the sight of the lawn, the massive property, the house itself...

"This... this is your house?"

"Yeah. My whole family lives here, but yeah."

Bolin still hadn't put two and two together by the time his date was ushering him inside.

"C'mon, do you want the full tour, or no?"

* * *

After a trek around the house, Opal directed them to the vast dining room, where they would eat the delicacy of a meal the household cook would prepare for them.

"The food will be ready in three minutes, Miss Opal. Why don't you seat yourself? The table is already set," the personal chef said. Bolin could smell the delicious aromas from the kitchen drifting into the room.

"Wow, Opal, you've got it made here! You've even got a personal chef... I'm lovin' it!" Bolin exclaimed. He wasn't very familiar with classy etiquette, but he decided pulling out the chair for Opal would be the gentlemanly thing to do.

"My lady," he addressed her in a low tone as he did the aforementioned. She sat down gracefully and thanked him, olive cheeks painted with a slight shade of red. Afterward, Bolin seated himself across from her.

"So, Opal... Where's the rest of your family? Don't you have four brothers?" he asked, trying to stir up conversation.

"My brothers? Well, Baatar is with my dad. They went to some science-y convention thing, and they'll be out of town. Wei and Wing are at a friend's, and Huan? Well, he should probably be sulking around here somewhere. My mom is out with Aunt Kya for a girl's night, so Huan and I basically have the house to ourselves tonight."

"Oh, really? That's cool. It must get a bit crazy sometimes, with all those siblings in the house. I only live with my brother, Mako, so I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, it can get a bit hectic sometimes. It used to be _really_ crazy all the time when Wei and Wing were younger. They were quite the troublemakers when they were little_—_and, well, they still are."

Bolin was about to comment, but the food was brought out and placed on the table before he could say anything.

"Kale wraps and roast chicken. I hope you enjoy," declared the chef, obviously proud of his work, as he placed the plates before the two.

"Thanks, Jose. You're the best," Opal replied politely. Jose left them to their meal.

"Bolin, you have to try his kale wraps. They're incredible!" she grinned, exuberance in her tone.

"Oh, believe me, I will. This all looks delicious." Bolin took a bite of the aforementioned. "Man, it's even better than it looks, if that's even possible!"

The green-eyed girl chuckled. "I know, right?" Opal took a small bite of her own and then delicately wiped her mouth with a napkin before eyeing her date. "So, tell me about yourself, Bolin," she said as she gazed at him fondly from across the table.

Bolin's heat rate basically tripled. He didn't want to seem like a deadbeat loser to her. What was he gonna say to this girl, who had success and opulence practically in her blood? What, _'I work at a noodle joint for minimum wage and live in a cramped apartment with my brother. Hey, wanna come over sometime?' _? He fiddled around with the fork in his hand. "Me? I, uh... well, I work at Narook's as a waiter, my brother is a RCPD police officer, we make decent money. I'll admit, our life isn't as luxurious as yours-"

"-I'm gonna stop you right there. I said tell me about _yourself_. Not where you work or how much money you make. That stuff doesn't really matter right now." Her pleasant smile lit up her features again, and his date said, "Now, why don't you start over? I wanna know about _you, _Bolin. And money doesn't define a person."

Bolin was dumbfounded by the way she was able to assert that money didn't matter. But he was also pleased that she was an intelligent, unmaterialistic girl. _Alright, just be yourself. She doesn't care about money, so just be honest..._

"Well... I consider myself an animal lover. I have a dog, Pabu. He's a little thing. I'm not the smartest guy you'll ever meet. I'm a bit slow, at, well, a lot of things. Um, I like boxing. Mako and I compete in amateur tournaments for fun at the gym sometimes. We've made it to the finals and won some cash before. Uh, what else... Oh! I love food, just food in general. I'll eat anything. I have a habit of rambling. I'm a pretty simple guy, I guess. I'm interested in acting, and one of my goals is to save enough money to go to an acting school eventually."

"Wow, that's great, Bolin! You really want to be an actor?" The girl looked simply enthralled with Bolin's description of himself.

"Yeah. It's always been a dream of mine. And if that doesn't work out, maybe I'll go into pro boxing or join the army or something. But as of now, I'm kinda stuck serving noodles," he replied with a grin.

She chuckled. "So, Pabu, huh? What breed of dog?"

"He's a Pomeranian. You know, those little fluffy ones. He loves to cuddle, play fetch, and make noises at any strangers that get into his general vicinity. Yep, he's a lovable little scamp."

"Aww. He sounds so cute! I want to meet him!"

"That could be arranged," the noodle waiter replied, grinning. "I'm sure Pabu would love that. And I know that I most certainly would."

"Well, I'm flattered that you'd like me to meet your dog," she joked.

"_Love. Love_ for you to meet my dog," he corrected. "Anyways, now it's your turn. You get to tell me about yourself."

"I'm not as interesting of a person as you are, Bolin..."

"_Nonsense, my fair maiden_!" Bolin cried theatrically, rising from his seat in a heroic pose. "You are the most interesting woman I've ever met!"

A slight blush was apparent on her cheeks despite her knowing that he was just being jokingly over-dramatic.

"Okay, umm... I like to read. I'm going to college for my bachelor's degree in education because I want to be a teacher. I love kids, and I'd like to consider myself a hard worker."

"Teacher, eh? I bet you'd be great at that. Or anything, really."

Opal inwardly cursed herself as her blush deepened at his comment.

The two continued to converse until they had finished their meal. After they had finished, Opal suggested that they head to the living room and watch some Netflix, to which Bolin earnestly agreed.

In all honesty, Bolin couldn't care less about what they watched- what mattered was that he had an excuse to drape his arm around Opal's shoulders. And he did just that while some criminal justice drama played on the television screen.

At first, she tensed at his touch. But she quickly warmed up to him, eventually shifting so that her head rested on his chest. Pretty soon, neither of them were paying any attention to the TV but rather savoring the other's presence.

Opal felt his warmth encase her. She nestled into her date's broad chest, and he pulled her closer. Snuggling with someone physically bigger than you was something to be enjoyed.

Bolin was right where he wanted to be. He was truly smitten with this girl, he couldn't help but think as he gazed at her snug form.

A similar thought ran through Opal's mind, and she brought her eyes up to his, matching his gaze.

They wordlessly held the stare for a few moments, and both of their hearts beat faster. Bolin knew what he wanted to do. He mustered up his courage and took a chance: he leaned in, maintaining eye contact until he was inches away, tilted his head, and pecked her on the lips. He began to withdraw, but then she set her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him back in. Their lips locked and she felt the spark pass through her like ecstasy.

Bolin was at the verge of making a move to deepen the kiss. He fastened his hand around her back, completely enamored. He began to lean backward and pull her with him, when-

"What are you guys watching?"

Opal nearly fell off the couch upon hearing her brother's voice. She and Bolin both panicked to get into an upright sitting position, and barely managed to do so before Huan sat on the other side of Opal.

"Uhhh... just NCIS," Huan's sister managed to sputter hurriedly.

"Hmm. Good choice, Opal." Her eccentric brother sat there and watched the program along with them, and the awkwardness that hung in the air like a bad smell was almost tangible.

Bolin plastered on a fake smile, shooting Opal a "what is going on?" look, to which she could only offer a helpless shrug and a "bear with me" face. He rested his hand on the back of the couch, doing his best to upkeep casual, nonchalant posture, but it was increasingly difficult due to being quite discomfited by the situation as Huan continued to sit there. He apparently didn't know that he had interrupted a romance session. _  
_

This continued until the episode ended (after the longest fifteen minutes of Opal's and Bolin's lives). After it wrapped up, Huan prominently arose from the couch.

"It's getting late, little sister. I think you should drive your date home." There was an edge to his voice, and his face bore the look that clearly said "do it or I'll tell Mom".

Opal shot her brother an angry glare, but Bolin also got up, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You know what, it _is_ getting late. I think I should get going." He walked over to Huan and stuck out a hand, which Huan shook with a death grip.

"It's been a real pleasure, uh..."

"Huan," the brother finished stonily. "And you are...?"

"Bolin! Bolin Bistino, at your service."

"Well then. Goodbye, Bolin. I presume I'll see you the next time my sister sneaks you over. Until then." The mysterious boy gave him one last glare, and exited the room like the wind.

Once he was gone, Opal let out an exasperated breath. "Sorry... about that... whole thing. My brother can be a bit... _dumb_ sometimes. I'm really sorry." Her face heated up in remembrance of what her elder brother had interrupted, exactly.

"Hey, it's no biggie. No need to be sorry." Bolin tried to act nonchalant about it (though inwardly he was a bit peeved about how her brother ruined the entire moment). Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the front door. She fetched her keys, and they entered her car for the ride home.

"This your car? Or your parents'?" the amateur sometimes-boxer asked as he buckled in the passenger seat.

"Well, Huan and I share it, actually," she replied as she steered out of the property. "Wei and Wing also share a car. Bataar's the only one with his own. You know, being the first child and all."

"Ah, I see. Like a firstborn's present."

The rest of the car ride was rather quiet, and a little while later, the girl turned the car onto Roku Street. She parked at the apartment building, and exited the car. As did Bolin.

"So... do you want me to walk with you in, or...?" Opal asked diffidently, brushing her hair behind her ear, as she moved to stand next to him.

"I think I'll manage tonight," Bolin smiled. "I know your brother's on your case and all, and I don't want to hold you up."

"Well, okay. I should get going. But I want you to know I had an amazing time, and I hope we can do this again really soon." There was a twinkle in her eyes and a timid smile across her lips. "And... and I really like you, Bolin. A lot."

The young man's whole face lit up upon hearing this. He grinned stupidly ear-to-ear and excitedly scooped her up in a powerful bear hug, unable to contain his absolute jubilance.

The force of the embrace took Opal by surprise for a moment, but she hugged him back after she overcame her slight daze.

"I take it that you might like me too?" she asked lightly, voice muffled by his chest, with a laugh. To which Bolin responded by ardently hugging her tighter and closer.

"Is that even a question?" Bolin said into her ear, and the smile in his voice was practically audible. She felt his hot breath make her skin tingle in the cool night air.

Bolin felt like he could've hugged her for hours. And he would have, had Opal not had her protective brother to worry about.

After they slowly disentangled themselves from each other's arms, Bolin took a step back and met her glistening gaze, holding it for a minute.

"Are we... y'know... a couple?" His eyes darted down and then back up to hers again, and he pulled at his collar.

"I should think so, Bolin."

A soft smile marked his face as he once again enveloped her in a close hug. His burly warmth and (this time) gentle grip was especially gratifying in the chilly outdoors. Opal affectionately hugged her now-boyfriend back, smiling into his broad chest.

Unfortunately, Opal knew she couldn't stay much longer; Huan was probably already very much suspicious. She removed herself from his arms.

With a final endearing glance, Opal stood on her tippy-toes and gently pecked his cheek before walking over to her side of the car.

"I don't want to, not at all, but I have to go. We can text though, Bolin," she said as she opened up her car door and climbed inside, closing it behind her.

"Wait, wait!" he called as he scrambled over to the driver's window, and she rolled it down. "I don't even know your last name! I'm not very good at this, but a guy should know his girlfriend's last name, right?"

A knowing smirk snuck onto her face. She locked eyes with him with a foxy expression, and replied unflinchingly and simply:

"Beifong."

With that, she pulled out of the lot and drove off.

Her boyfriend stood there blankly, watching the car disappear. After a few seconds, her words sunk into his mushy brain. _Beifong._

It all finally registered in his mind at that second: why she was familiar, why she had such a big house, why she had so many brothers.

_She was a Beifong. A Beifong. B-E-I-F-O-N-G. A member of one of the most prestigious families in the country._

And he literally stood there, out in the middle of the apartment building's parking lot, for a good ten minutes. It was a bit hard to swallow. He had just gotten into a relationship with the best girl in the world in a matter of twenty-four hours_—_and she was a Beifong.

The name was still ringing in his head when he finally partially snapped out of his stupor and entered the building.

* * *

**Author's note: WOW. THAT TOOK WAY LONGER THAN EXPECTED. I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, DEAR TUMBLR ANON.**

**I am so sorry that I took forever to actually get into the actual Bopal itself! It took me so long to set the stage in this alternate universe. I got really caught up in the modern LoK world- I love it! Thank you so much for this prompt, because I really had fun with it.**

**I'm sorry if it didn't really come out how you wanted. I know it had a bunch of errors and isn't really realistic it all. But still, it's fun.**

**Gotta say, I am really tempted to continue this. I originally intended for it to be a one-shot but I realized I couldn't say all I needed to say in a one-shot. Now it could actually be a multiple-chapter story. What do you think? Should I continue?**

**There isn't a ton of Bopal fan f****ics out there. I know this isn't the best or most well-written fan ****fic, but I wanted to contribute to the fandom in some way. I hope Bopal shippers enjoyed.**

**Thank you so much for reading and sticking with it!**

**Much love,**

**Sydni :)**

**Edit: I am indeed updating this story, a year later! I made some minor revisions and stuff to this chapter and the first. Thank you for reading and for being so patient! So sorry about the humongous wait. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
